<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Word by wordsgo_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248344">One Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsgo_here/pseuds/wordsgo_here'>wordsgo_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, will tag as needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsgo_here/pseuds/wordsgo_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As in, one word prompts.</p><p>A small collection of one shots/drabbles for all my fire emblem feels. Most will be fluffy, some will be angsty.</p><p>Marked as complete, but I will add chapters when I feel like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla/Luna | Selena, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Olivia/Sallya | Tharja, Sumia/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sumia/Cordelia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Rest </p>
<p><br/>It was a long time before Sumia could even think of resting, of settling down and building the family she knew she would have. It would have taken long enough to recover from one war, let alone a following war and a battle with an ancient dragon. It was a wonder anyone had time for love and family.</p>
<p>It was a miracle that they all lived through it, Lucina and her comrades included.</p>
<p>Severa and Cynthia included, thank the gods.</p>
<p>Privately, in her few moments of idleness, she wondered if they should even name their children Severa and Cynthia, as their future counterparts did. They would grow up to be different children, free from the pain and sorrow of an apocalyptic world, but she had to worry if that would seem too callous to the Severa and Cynthia that had come from the future. She would hate for them to think she didn't want them, but, at the same time, she didn't want to push them out of their lives.</p>
<p>Although, Severa had already left. She followed Inigo and Owain to some foreign land. They left letters explaining why they had to leave so suddenly and that they hoped they could return one day soon.</p>
<p>Lissa had cried for days, and Sumia was tempted to as well. She may not have given birth to Severa, neither in this world nor in her original, but Severa was her daughter. She cared for her just as much as if she had birthed her and the thought of her leaving to fight again tore her heart in two. But, Cordelia hadn't cried. She was confident that their daughter would succeed in whatever she set out to do. And if she didn't return, she would find a way to let them know she was OK. </p>
<p>Perhaps not a totally convincing argument, but Cordelia had confidence to spare when it came to their children. She was immensely proud of them. They both were, but it seemed Sumia was to be the fretful mother of the two.</p>
<p>Cordelia had been her rock through the entire aftermath of the war and the fight against Grima. They worked together to support Chrom and to rebuild the pegasus knights. To rebuild Ylisse and its people. Her wife was tireless in all things and especially her devotion as captain.</p>
<p>Which was why, months later, when things were finally calming down, it fell to Sumia to remind her lover when to slow and rest. While it was nigh impossible for her to wake up before Cordelia, Sumia found it rather easy to pull her wife back into bed, if only to lay and talk for awhile. </p>
<p>There was a lot they still had to worry about, but now, they had the luxury of time. They earned that right when the fell dragon was slew. Now, Sumia could lay with Cordelia tucked under her chin, smiling in a way that would never cross her lips even a year ago. Silly and light. Free from burden, if only for a day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Olivia/Tharja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. Occult </p><p>All in all, Olivia was happy with her relationship with Tharja. The mage was...odd at best, even she could admit as much. But she often revealed insight and care at just the right moments. Her methods were...questionable, at best, but she never <em>really</em> hurt anyone outside of their enemies. Most of the time. </p><p>Honestly, Olivia wasn't completely sure how she ended up in a relationship with Tharja. She shared a tent with Tharja, as they joined Chrom's army at similar times. And from there, she supposed things just fell together naturally.</p><p>Or as naturally as one could when their partner dabbled in the dark arts on the daily.</p><p>Not to say that Olivia thought that Tharja had used magic to manipulate her. She had seen Tharja's attempt on Robin, and on herself. Neither experiments came across as natural by any man's definition. </p><p>And, besides, Robin made Libra give Olivia a full check up when their relationship became public. </p><p>No, if Olivia had to point to one particular catalyst, it would probably be the night Tharja had asked Olivia to dance for her.</p><p>It was a sudden request, one that Olivia couldn't fathom the reason for. She refused, of course. Far to shy too dance for a single person outside the battle field. </p><p>Still, Tharja pestered her night after night. She claimed to want to research the technic. She suspected the dance had magical influences, considering its effects, and wanted to reverse engineer it to create a demoralizing spell. It took approximately three days of her demanding before Olivia caved.</p><p>As embarrassed as she was, it <em>was</em> her job to dance, as well as having a duty to help improve the army's efforts. Tharja's spell could very well be what the war effort needed.</p><p>For over a week, Olivia danced for Tharja every night, watching her mutter to herself before turning away to begin to craft her hex. Olivia wasn't sure if she was grateful for the supposed lack of interest or disappointed. She would sit on her bedroll and ponder. Her dances were intented to effect every person in the audience. The goal was to capture the eye and entrance the body. On the battle field, such effect caused a revitalization in both body and soul. Tharja did not look effected in the slightest.</p><p>In fact, it barely seemed like Tharja was looking at Olivia at all. Her gaze was leveled at her, yes, but her eyes trained on the movements with a hyper focus. She wasn't looking at Olivia, just the motions of the dance.</p><p>It brought a problem to the forefront of Olivia's mind. What if she couldn't help Tharja with her dance during battle? What if the other mages, who had even more rigorous scientific interests, became unaffected by her dance?</p><p>It would be as good as killing them herself. It was her job to support every soldier. She had to fix this.</p><p>So, Olivia began her own experiments. She began to modify her dances, testing them first on Henry, then Miriel. It took her about a month before she was properly satisfied with its effects and could try it out on Tharja.</p><p>The rest was history, as they say. It wasn't magic, or her dance that made Tharja kiss her that night. Rather, it was a misunderstanding, at first. Tharja had mistaken Olivia's dance as an attempt to enthrall her. Even though it had seemingly failed, Tharja took it as a confession on Olivia's part. She found the gesture rather romantic and confessed in return. </p><p>Only Tharja would find a brainwashing attempt romantic.</p><p>It was all a bit of a mess from there, but they settled in eventually. And Olivia was happy.</p><p>Even if Tharja insisted on leaving visible hickies in divisions of three. It was probably some sort of curse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dorothea/Mercedes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More rare pair</p><p>Angsty Dorothea ahead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3. Pray</p><p> </p><p>"Are you here to pray?"</p><p>The idea was laughable at best. And coming from almost anyone else, Dorothea would have laughed in their face. The rumored academy harlot, praying? Garreg Mach's second biggest slut? The absolute scandal! </p><p>But, coming from Mercedes, it was a legitimate question. The older woman didn't seem to pay rumors much mind, or, perhaps she just didn't hear them. She was certainly friendly enough with Sylvain, despite what was said about him. </p><p>"No," Dorothea smiled, bright, professional. </p><p>Smiles had gotten her gifts. Cheers from her fans. Dates from her admirers. </p><p>Food from sympathetic mothers. Shelter from rain and cold from closed shop keeps. Saved her from beatings.</p><p>"Just…looking for a quiet place to think."</p><p>"I see," Mercedes's lips pursed, her brow furrowed in thought. "You may want to look elsewhere, in that case. The choir will begin practicing soon."</p><p>Of course, just her luck. Dorothea sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Guess I should wander somewhere else. Thanks, Mercedes." </p><p>"If you would like, care to join me for tea?" Mercedes stood from where she was sitting in a pew, adjusting her skirt neatly. "I have some pastries I baked that should be eaten while still fresh." </p><p>Dorothea hesitated. She didn't often talk to Mercedes. They rarely saw each other, being in different classes. Ingrid spoke well of her, but Dorothea didn't necessarily trust Ingrid's judgment in people. As cute as the girl was, she was a bit naive, to put it kindly. </p><p>She was being paranoid. Dorothea mentally shook herself. Being around all these nobles was driving her nuts. Not everyone had an ulterior motive. "I would love to, thank you."</p><p>---</p><p>"You know, you remind me of Ashe, sometimes."</p><p>This was perhaps the third or fourth time Mercedes invited Dorothea to tea. The conversation was pleasant and light, and Mercedes had had a new pastry for her to try each time. Dorothea had no reason to refuse her.</p><p>"Oh? That silver haired boy in your class? The scrawny one?" </p><p>Mercedes hid a smile behind her hand and Dorothea grinned, pleased to make the older woman smile. It made her feel a little naughty, as if she were corrupting a holy woman.</p><p>"He is a little thin, isn't he? But you mustn't be mean, Dorothea, he's a very sweet boy." Mercedes chided her tea partner gently. "He's teaching me to cook."</p><p>"You bake pastries almost daily. What could he teach you?" Dorothea asked, eyebrow raised. </p><p>"Pastries are easy, but I'm simply terrible when cooking meals. If people could live off desserts, it would be fine, but, sadly, we cannot." </p><p>"Ok," Dorothea said, gesturing to herself, "so, how could I possibly remind you of him?" </p><p>Mercedes paused, considering her words carefully. "I think, it's how you look at food, sometimes."</p><p>All of a sudden, Dorothea's tea tasted especially bitter. A pit formed in her stomach. She knew exactly what Mercedes was referring to. </p><p>"Are you sure you're not mistaking me for Ingrid?" Dorothea kept her tone as light as she could. "The girl looks at food like she hasn't eaten in weeks." </p><p>Dorothea hated the look Mercedes gave her. </p><p>"No, Ingrid has quite the appetite, but her father never let her starve."</p><p>---</p><p>Dorothea hadn't seen Mercedes since before the war. Since that last tea party, where Dorothea spit venom and walked away. Five years later, she could recognize the immaturity of her actions, if only because she would wonder what Mercedes was going to say. </p><p>She had been sensitive about her origins, in her youth. That didn't matter anymore. There was no time for sensitivities during a war. Soldiers don't care if you were an orphan or a street rat, they just want you to keep them alive. And the Black Eagle Strikeforce was as elite as you got in the army. </p><p>Dorothea commanded at the emperor's side, advised her when she could, and healed her on the battlefield. There was no place further up for Dorothea to go. </p><p>It made most of her youth seem wasted, in hindsight. What man or woman would protect and care for a war general? What guarantee was there that she would even live past the war? Who could possibly love someone who's killed so many?</p><p>It was lucky that the Professor returned to them after five years. Even luckier, perhaps, that so did their old classmates when they heard the news. </p><p>Mercedes was among them. Dorothea couldn't bring herself to greet her.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hello, Dorothea, are you here to pray?" </p><p>"The Goddess wouldn't listen even if I did."</p><p>This time, Mercedes stood while Dorothea sat in a pew. In all honesty, Dorothea didn't believe in the Goddess. She hadn't been faithful in her youth and the war only proved to her that divine beings didn't care even if they did exist. </p><p>Petra had told her about Brigid's belief in spirits. It made more sense. The world was clearly alive, but people had to make their own way. Spirits were there to provide life, not care. </p><p>Mercedes hummed, sitting next to Dorothea like there was nothing between them. The air felt thick between them. Perhaps that was just Dorothea's imagination, however, because Mercedes took her hand without any hesitation. </p><p>"If the Goddess won't hear you, then I'm afraid She won't hear anyone."</p><p>That drew a bitter laugh from the brunette. The implication of Mercedes's words made the thorns around her heart squeeze tighter. </p><p>As if sensing that, Mercedes shuffled closer, pressing their shoulders flush. "We will live through this war, Dorothea. You, me, Emile, Edelgard. All of us." </p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>It felt like the end of days, everyday. Like they were all just living on borrowed time. The professor brought hope and victory, yes, but that did nothing to stop the death that surrounded them. Dorothea wasn't afraid of dying herself. Some days, she craved it. But baring witness to it all was digging scars far deeper then any on her flesh.</p><p>Mercedes turned to face Dorothea, her other hand rising to cup her cheek. "Because, I won't let the people I love die. And I know you are the same." </p><p>Mercedes thumbed away a tear, still smiling gently. Dorothea didn't pray. But, maybe she could find something to believe in regardless. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Camilla/Selena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angsty, with plenty of longing and conflicting feelings. Selena is gone and Camilla is sad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3. Home</p><p>"Camilla."</p><p>"Xander."</p><p>It was rare that Xander came to visit her in her quarters, even more so after taking the throne. He was very busy of late, as was she. She was more accustomed to her younger siblings visiting her with problems and concerns.</p><p>Of course, Xander wasn't here because <em>he</em> had a problem.</p><p>And Camilla was very aware of why he was gracing her with his presence. She wasn't happy about it. </p><p>Xander sighed, sitting across from where Camilla was having her afternoon tea. "I wish you wouldn't force my hand on this matter, sister."</p><p>"I don't recall doing any such thing, brother." Camilla's lips pursed in a tight line. She was not going to budge on this. Xander may be king and her older brother, but this was one thing he could not make her do.</p><p>"You need another retainer." He had given her time. He had given her options to choose from when he and Leo chose new retainers for themselves. "Beruka does her job well, but she can't work alone. She needs someone to help her protect you."</p><p>"There's hardly a need anymore." Camilla scoffed, "Our war with Hoshido is over. We are in peace times. I only need Beruka."</p><p>"Our war may be over, but Nohr still has its dangers." Xander shook his head, letting his exhaustion show on his face for once. "I know you miss her, Camilla, but you can't put your safety at risk like this."</p><p>"I can't replace her, Xander." Emotion choked Camilla's words. It had been almost two months since Selena left with Odin and Laslow. Every day felt harder to breath since. She hadn't lied when she told Selena that she would cry if she left.</p><p>Camilla was no stranger to grief. With a family as twisted as theirs, it was inevitable to encounter. From a young age, Camilla knew lose, through death or otherwise. It shaped her into the person she was today.</p><p>Xander could only sigh. He missed Laslow as well, and he knew Leo mourned for Odin's presence. They really were irreplaceable, as soldiers and friends. Their lose was too great to ever fully recover. But, the reality was that they left, returning to whatever mysterious place they came from. It wasn't hard to piece together why they came to Nohr, and with their task done, he supposed they had no choice but to leave. </p><p>"You know," Xander started slowly, "Leo has been looking into a way to find them."</p><p>"What?" Camilla shot up from her seat, fixing him with a gaze not unlike a wyvern eyeing a mouse.</p><p>"He didn't want to get your hopes up." Xander waited for Camilla to sit back down before continuing. "Its a long shot. He suspects they came from a different world, perhaps even a different time. However…"</p><p>"Yes?" Camilla prompted when Xander didn't speak up again.</p><p>Drumming his fingers on the table, Xander sighed. "Even…even if he found a way to follow them, it would likely be a one way trip. Whoever leaves would never be able to return." </p><p>"I…see." Camilla's brow furrowed at the thought. It was impossible then. Camilla couldn't leave her family behind, not even for Selena.</p><p>"Camilla, if he does create such a spell, I think you should go."</p><p>"No."</p><p>No hesitation. Xander pursed his lips, musing on how he could get his sister to at least consider it. She had been effected the worst by her retainer leaving, it had obviously left a hole in her heart. It wasn't something he liked to see, not again.</p><p>"Has this castle ever felt like home to you?"</p><p>Camilla's eyes narrowed, the sudden change in topic making her wary. "Of course, my family is here."</p><p>"And if we were to spread to the far corners of the kingdom, would it still?" Xander asked. It was fairly easy to see what he was getting at. Camilla found comfort in the people she loved. They were her home. </p><p>"I really wish you would speak clearly, Xander." Camilla was tired. Tired of this pestering. Tired of the worried glances. Tired of feeling like her heart had been ripped from her chest. "Its late. We should retire for the evening."</p><p>"Did you read the letter she left you?"</p><p>She hadn't. It stayed where Camilla found it on her vanity, sealed, untouched. Camilla had known the moment she saw it that her precious retainer had left her. </p><p>"Laslow told me his real name in his. As did Odin's to Leo." Xander spoke gently. Odin and Laslow cared for them and explained as much as they could in their letters. Xander's chest ached even remembering the tear stains on the paper. Maybe they wanted to leave, maybe they were forced. But, even if they willingly left, Xander was confident that they hasn't wanted to be separated from their lieges. "Camilla, you should know the woman you love. See her last words to you and know what she felt."</p><p>Xander may not have been close to Selena, but he was sure that she loved Camilla. A person as passionate as the red head couldn't hide feelings like that even if she tried. She spoke with her actions, throwing herself into danger and risking her life time and again to make sure Camilla was unscathed. </p><p>Camilla didn't respond to him, her eyes downcast and unfocused. Xander could only sigh, rising from his seat and turning away. "Descisions have to be made soon. Camilla, I hope you will consider what we have discussed tonight. I will take my leave and let you rest."</p><p>As Xander left, Camilla's eyes wandered to the letter. Selena's careful scrawl on its surface, its edges bent and wrinkled, as if it had been held in a tense hand. </p><p>The woman she loved, huh? </p><p>She supposed she didn't even know who that was. Selena wasn't her real name. Who knew what else wasn't real? </p><p>Camilla almost laughed at the thought. Her Selena could barely keep her name secret. No, her Selena was honest to a fault. Terribly impulsive, rash, temperamental, and beautiful. So, so beautiful. </p><p>It had been obvious from day one that those three knew each other and that their names were fake. The only one that had an ounce of subtlety was Laslow, and he crumbled at the slightest interrogation. But, they had proven themselves capable and strong. Easy to love and forgive their faults. </p><p>The woman she loved had left. A woman who's past and motives Camilla knew almost nothing about. It seemed shallow. Camilla claimed to love her, but couldn't bring herself to open a letter and learn more about her. </p><p>And that was the crux of it, wasn't it? Camilla knew, if she read that letter, if she found out who Selena really was and still loved her, she would stop at nothing to have her again. Camilla would leave her world, her family, behind.</p><p>The thought rested in her stomach like a ball of ice. Camilla had always lived her life taking the things she wanted and protecting them fiercely. Her family had grown independent. Even her younger siblings had come into their own. They didn't need their big sister to protect them anymore. They were safe. </p><p>But, could she let go? Could Camilla live with herself if she left her family to find love, or would it just open another gaping wound in her heart? </p><p>Xander gave her his blessing. Leo was actively looking for a way to them. Elise, Corrin…</p><p>Her whole life was here. In this world. </p><p>It must have been so hard for those three to leave their home. They could have died many times over and never returned home. Camilla wondered what their world was like, and why they came to Nohr. </p><p>The letter may have her answer. </p><p>Camilla took a steadying breath before she stood. She had to read it. Her heart and mind would never settle while it still sat untouched. Whether she moved on or not depended on what was written there. She needed to heal, for her family's sake as well as her own. Where she went after would have to be decided later. Either way, she would make it her home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Open ended, cause i don't actually know if Camilla would leave to find love. She loves her family so much, its hard to imagine her leaving them for anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dorothea/many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not tagging for Dorothea/harem, but its what she deserves. So, short chapter this time, but Dorothea is dating 7 girls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5. Coward</p><p>"Really? She left already?" Hilda called, slightly incredulous from her position on the couch.</p><p>Marianne turned her laptop so her camera could view some of the pink hair that draped over the side. A voice crackled through the speakers to respond.</p><p>"Yes, she said she had a surprise booking in Deirdrue." Mercedes ruffled through her hair, sighing. The quality of the video kept dropping, but at least it wasn't freezing every five minutes. "Assuming she left from Brigid two days ago, she should be arriving today."</p><p>"There's no way in hell a show tore her away from Petra." Hilda huffed, picking at her nails. "Is she getting scared again?"</p><p>Hilda joked that Dorothea had so many girlfriends because she was scared of commitment. It was just a joke, even if it was in poor taste.</p><p>"No," Marianne spoke up softly, "its the anniversary, remember? She probably didn't want Petra to see her so…"</p><p>Depressed? Sad? Angry? All of the above? "So what, its fine if we see her like that?"</p><p>"Hilda."</p><p>Marianne and Mercedes both scolded the pink haired woman. Hilda just rolled her eyes. Yes, she was being abit mean, but she didn't really get why Dorothea always came to them on the anniversary of her mother's death. Well, Marianne made sense, she got the whole depression and dead parents thing. Hilda was barely equipped to handle her own problems most of the time and she sure as hell never experienced anything as bad as what Dorothea and Marianne had in their youths.</p><p>"I'm just saying. She has five girlfriends. She could pick anyone for a distraction."</p><p>"Seven, Hilda."</p><p>Hilda sat up and turned to face the laptop. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"She started dating Constance and Edelgard, remember? " Marianne sighed. "We discussed it with everyone last month."</p><p>Hilda frowned, vaguely remembering expressing distaste at Edelgard being added to Dorothea's list of girlfriends. Not that she really minded, she didn't have to kiss her. And their relationship with Dorothea was open anyway. She could date who she wanted, so long as she let her other girlfriends know. "So, wait. Its me and Mari in the Leister, Edelgard and Constance in Adrestia, Petra in Brigid, and you and Ingrid in Fargus?" </p><p>Wow, a girlfriend in every country. Dot sure got around.</p><p>Hilda made a face, already tuning out whatever Mercedes was saying. A sick pull in her stomach made Hilda chastise herself. She shouldn't think that about a woman she loved. Besides, she wasn't bothered by Dorothea's polygamous lifestyle, or her globetrotting. Ok, maybe the globetrotting bothered her alittle bit. Dorothea never stayed too long and it always seemed like it took forever for her to come back. Hilda missed her, more then she'd like to admit. She tended to get snippy when she wished Dorothea was around. Thank the goddess Marianne was such a patient angel. Hilda didn't deserve her. </p><p>She barely registered Mercedes saying goodbye in time to return it. Marianne powered off her laptop and went to sit next to Hilda.</p><p>"Hilda, what's wrong?"</p><p>Trust Marianne to see right through her. Hilda pulled her girlfriend into her lap, hugging her tightly. A lot of things were wrong, but not with her. "Dot's gonna book a hotel again, I know it." </p><p>"Probably." Marianne carded her fingers through Hilda's hair. Dorothea wanted comfort from her girlfriends, but often refused to admit it until she broke down. She usually stayed with one of her girls if she was in town for a show, but in these circumstances, she tried to keep her distance for some reason. </p><p>Hilda groaned. Why them? Mercedes or Petra would be way better at this. </p><p>But, Hilda loved Dorothea almost as much as she loved Marianne and it hurt to even think about leaving her alone while she was in pain. </p><p>"I'm gonna call her." Hilda grumbled, pulling out her cell. Dorothea was the third speed dial on her phone, after Marianne and her brother. She hoped that she caught Dorothea after her flight landed, but before she found a hotel to stay at.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>Hilda winced at the rough tone in Dorothea's voice. She had been crying. </p><p>"Hey, Dot. Heard you were in town, need a ride over?" </p><p><em>"No…no, I'm fine."</em> Hilda could hear the sounds of cars on a busy road through the receiver. <em>"I'm just-"</em></p><p>"Come home, Dot." Hilda interrupted. "Let's skip the preamble this year, OK? Just come home, we miss you."</p><p>
  <em>"I…"</em>
</p><p>Hilda could hear the hitch in Dorothea's voice. Honestly, it was more then Hilda could stand without being able to hold Dorothea and comfort her. "You're still at the airport, right? Stay put, I'm coming to get you."</p><p>
  <em>"Hilda-"</em>
</p><p>Marianne took the phone from Hilda and spoke calmly and evenly. "Dorothea, listen to us, please. We want you here. We love you so much and we want to have you right by our sides. I'll have dinner ready for us when you get here and you can tell us all about your shows in Brigid."</p><p>
  <em>"Mari…"</em>
</p><p>"Hilda will just find your hotel and bring you home anyway." Marianne smiled abit, getting off of Hilda so she could get ready to leave. "She's persistent when she wants to be."</p><p>Dorothea huffed out a wet laugh. <em>"Guess I'm not allowed to be a coward this year. Why'd she have to get so motivated now?"</em></p><p>"Its cause she loves you." Marianne said. "She doesn't think you're a coward any more then she thinks I am."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Mari, no…I didn't mean-"</em>
</p><p>"Its fine, Thea." Marianne mouthed 'goodbye' to Hilda, noting that she took Marianne's phone since she was still talking on hers. "We all have our moments. You've seen me at my worst before, I can hardly fault you for anything you might say or feel. Just know I love you, all of you, even the parts you don't think deserve to be loved."</p><p>Marianne had never been so glad for her years in therapy. Not only did it give her the tools to help Dorothea, it gave her the courage to actually say them. This year, things were going to be different. Hilda had already made the first move by getting to Dorothea early, now Marianne needed to support her the best she could. </p><p>She heard a muffled sob and continued to soothe and rationalize to her wayward girlfriend. She would keep it up until Hilda arrived if she had to. This year, none of them were allowed to be cowards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should probably change the summary to "mostly angst, some fluff"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dorothea/Petra/Edelgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My take on a reincarnation au, with all timeliness being real. Pairings are only vague in this, but its doro/petra/edel and minor hildamari</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up choking on the phantom smell of blood and smoke was becoming worryingly common. The older she got, the more nights she spent sobbing and gagging. Dorothea frantically reached for her bedmate while trying to remember how to breath. Fire still flashed before her eyes, her ears still rung with death knells and clashes of metal. Wars that she could only half remember in dreams, nightmares, night terrors. Dying in a castle, spear through her stomach, dying in a field, arrow through her neck, dying by her own hand, guilt and betrayal clawing at her throat until her breath had to be stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dot, come on, come back to me.”  Hilda’s voice reached her before the feeling of her hands did. They were used to this by now. Even before they shared a bed, they would wake each other up with screams and retching. They didn't know why they shared these nightmares, but it helped to have an empathetic soul nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bare skin pressed together, a smothering comfort. Sex was a good distraction for both of them, when it worked. Dreamless nights usually followed, but it wasn't a cure all. Dorothea finally managed a ragged gasp and clung to Hilda's shoulders, tears still streaking down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their small dorm seemed too quiet, her sobs seemed too loud. But, Hilda sat with her through it all, coaxing her back down to the pillows when the worst of it faded. It felt like a bitter irony that girls like them bonded over shared nightmares instead of clothes or jewelry. Dorothea had to wonder if she'd ever find peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda lived a charmed life, in Dorothea's opinion. It annoyed her, even though they had grown to be best of friends. Things always seemed to fall in place perfectly for Hilda. It was something wholly alien to Dorothea. She had to crawl and scratch her way through life from a young age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, however, it worked out for both of them, such as when Hilda found a forum that described shared dreams of wars, just like theirs. Almost 30 people on the forum discussed living in an age old time and dying again and again in ever repeating wars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda shared her experience on the forum, while Dorothea abstained. It felt too personal and there was no garuntee that it wasn't a scam. Still, when Hilda asked her to come with her to meet a few of the people on the forum, Dorothea couldn't help but agree. Curiosity got the better of her and she could rationalize it as protecting Hilda from being kidnapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dot, you know I can take care of myself." Hilda giggled, looping an arm around Dorothea's to hold her hand. Hilda was always physically affectionate, even before they became friends with benefits. "You don't have to come if you're uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea shrugged, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She knew Hilda was mostly teasing, but the unsettled feeling in her stomach refused to leave. She just couldn't tell if it was from the sketchy meetup or the reality that their dreams might not just be dreams. It felt like she was walking through fog lately, and something was about to break through. It honestly scared her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Hilda kissed her cheek, her voice suddenly low and serious. "I mean it, you don't have to come. One of the people coming is a guy I knew in high school. So, I'll be fine, really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean anything." Dorothea's lips set in a firm line. People can change a lot once they become adults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda had the gall to snicker at her expression, flicking her nose playfully. "Ok, mama bear, I get it. Thanks for being my white knight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nickname brought a flush to Dorothea's cheeks. Hilda usually called Manuela that during her occasional fits of maternal worry. It was embarrassing, but she also felt alittle happy to be compared to her adoptive mother. "Hey, that's what best friends are for, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the mood abit lighter, the pair left to drive to the meet up point, a local park. It was well populated enough to put the more skeptical members of the forum at ease and close to a train station so those who lived further away could make it. The one who proposed the meet up was the forum creator, who sent their name and picture to everyone who was coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something odd about the picture, but it was too strange for Dorothea or Hilda to really bring up. Looking at it, the person in the image seemed to change. They couldn't distinguish the gender or detailed appearance of this 'Byleth' and it seemed to change the more they stared. They had to give up after awhile, headaches forming, and decided the file was corrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, it wasn’t hard to find the group. The small crowd of ten or so people would have caught anyone's attention, even if two of them weren't yelling at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dimitri! Get a hold of yourself, this isn't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" The tall blond man growled, interrupting the short brunette in front of him. "Why did you-? How could you-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man choked on his words, confusion and rage intermingling on his face. A red headed man and a blonde girl tried to pull him back but he pushed them off. "Edelgard! Just who the hell are you?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back his fist. Dorothea had no reason to step between them, so she wondered briefly why she did just before his punch collided with her face. It was instinct. She had to protect her. Her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Move aside, Dorothea! Our quarrel is with Edelgard, you don't have to die for her delusions!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I followed Her Majesty of my own will. I will not stand down.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Dorothea could swear a lance pierced her. Her vision slowly returned to her and she found herself in the small woman's arms, on the ground. Punched, not stabbed. Hurt, but not dead. In front of them stood Hilda and a dark skinned woman with tattoos, who looked ready to jump on the blond man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, Dimitri, had fallen to his knees, eyes wide in shock and fear. He mumbled a stuttered apology and slammed a fist into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok, everyone take a deep breath." A man with striking green eyes and mess brown curls stepped between them, his palms raised. "Teach will be here soon to explain everything, but we need to try to keep ourselves in the present, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy for you to say, Claude." Hilda scoffed, a scowl twisting her delicate features. "I have a feeling some of us have never had a good grasp of the present."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" Dimitri said, alittle louder, though his head stayed hung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Dorothea piped up before anyone else dug into him. She tried to sit up, but the woman who caught her, Edelgard, held her still. "It's not the first punch I've ever took and I'm sure it won't be the last."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard's lips twisted in a frown. She seemed split between thanking Dorothea and scolding her. It was a familiar expression, although this was their first meeting. It made Dorothea want to kiss away the crease in her brow and sing for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inappropriate, considering they were strangers, so Dorothea settled for a slightly grimaced smile. Half her face was going to be bruised, that was going to be hard to explain to Manuela. "Sorry, Edie, guess old habits die hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she said didn't hit her until Edelgard's face flushed with heat and her eyes widened. Old habits? Edie? Dorothea had a feeling her head would be throbbing even without the punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are at peace." The tattooed woman knelt beside Edelgard, taking one of Dorothea's hands in her own. She spoke like she was trying to remind Dorothea.  "You don't need to sacrifice anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Petra,"-how did she know her name? "I couldn't just let-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could." Edelgard interrupted her, finally recomposed. "This happens alot, I can handle it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we're all noticing more and more relapses lately." Claude chimed in, giving Dimitri a friendly pat on the shoulder. "We're not who we were, though. It's gonna take some work, but eventually we should be able to sort out our memories from theirs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra and Edelgard nodded, but Dorothea and Hilda shared a confused glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone wanna fill us in?" Hilda said, hands on her hips. "It sounds like you guys have this all figured out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The specifics will have to be explained by Byleth when they arrive." Edelgard shifted to hold Dorothea more comfortably in her lap. "Dima, why don't you go get some ice for Dorothea? There should be a general store near the park entrance, we'll wait for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri staggered to his feet, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Ok. Thank you, El. And I'm sorry again, Dorothea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman, Ingrid, her mind helpfully supplied, stepped up with the red head. "We'll go with you, Dimitri. C'mon, Sylvain." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded, flashing a smile Dorothea was sure he thought looked charming at the rest of them. The trio left, Dimitri apologizing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Hilda sat down on the fountain's edge, "how 'bout some introductions? I'm Hilda, and the living bruise on the ground is Dorothea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea rolled her eyes, flipping off Hilda, though it made her very aware that Petra was still holding her other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Petra, it is a pleasure to meet you again." Dorothea was almost too distracted by how attractive Petra's accent was to catch what she said. Again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That cinched it. Everyone here believed that their dreams were real. Under normal conditions, Dorothea may have been more hesitant to believe it herself. But, alot of things this afternoon were just too strange to explain away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Edelgard." She took Dorothea's other hand in her own absent-mindedly. "I apologize for the scene my brother and I caused."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that happens often?" Hilda grumped, eyeing Edelgard warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately." She sighed. "His grasp on the present has been fading and it seems our pasts clashed...often." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"War does that." Claude grimaced. "Anyway, I'm Claude, and this pretty wallflower is Marianne." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude gestured to the woman who had yet to say a word, lingering at the edge of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Dorothea could see Hilda was enamored. Her breath hitched and she stood, taking a step toward Marianne before realizing what she was doing. An impressive feat, for Hilda. Dorothea could count on one hand the occasions where Hilda stopped herself from doing what she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello." Marianne waved shyly, her voice a soft whisp. Dorothea could practically see the hearts in Hilda's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, she probably didn't look much better, snug as she was in between Edelgard and Petra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All that's left is to wait for teach to get here and Dimitri to get back." Claude smiled, easy and calm. It was reassuring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea sighed and settled back against Edelgard. This felt good. There was someone here who had some answers. And being with this group felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Some part of her soul was content in their presence, even Dimitri. She knew them, somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra had started a small braid in her hair, murmuring a song that sounded vaguely familiar. Edelgard smiled hearing it, she knew it too. Maybe when she brain wasn't so rattled, Dorothea would be able to remember the words again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe peace was closer then she thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>